


Two's company, Three's a party

by MorsOwl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorsOwl/pseuds/MorsOwl
Summary: It was a calm day at the Devil May Cry shop for Dante and Vergil.At least it was a calm day until the strange appearance of a blinding flash of light, leaving a younger, quieter, and somber version of Dante on their hands, lying face down on the floor in the middle of the shop.Now they just have to figure out what to do with him.
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil/Dante, Vergil/Dante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Two's company, Three's a party

It was a calm day at the Devil May Cry shop. Dante was dozing on his chair as usual and Vergil was calmly reading on a nearby couch. Nero was out with Nico patrolling what was left of Redgrave city some towns over. 

But something in the air changed catching the attention of both twins.

Cautious of this feeling each twin stood, summoned their respective swords and prepared for whatever threat that would show itself. 

Just as they did, a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the office though it didn’t last long. Seconds later the light dissipated and instead was a body lying face down, bleeding out on the floor. The figure looked familiar. 

Dante and Vergil stepped closer to better expect the figure. White shoulder-length hair. Familiar pistols. Blood soaked and groaning in either pain or exhaustion or perhaps both. The familiar figure obviously went through the wringer. 

The figure was also wearing a Black and red coat and pants that were suspiciously familiar to Dante.

Vergil initially wondered if it was perhaps a doppelganger until he noticed Dante’s look of recognition but also confusion. “You know who this is? Please tell me I don’t have another son.”

“Wha…No no…eh… not that I know of… No, I think it’s me. I recognize the outfit and haircut. It was a style I wore a few years after I ki... after the incident on mallet island and before Nero and I ever met.”  
“hmmm.” 

“Well, probably best we don’t leave him lying on the floor half dead. Mind helping me get him to the bedroom?”

“Are you not suspicious of this. This could be a trap. Perhaps Mundus has broken free of the seal you placed on him. He does have the ability to make demon copies.”

“Of course, I’m a bit suspicious. But he does have both human and demon blood in him, I can tell you that at least. Plus, it wouldn’t feel right to just leave this version of me just lying on the floor. It would be a bit cruel.” 

“Hmm, you have a point about the blood… Fine, but if he turns out to be a threa- “

“Yeah yeah. I gotcha. If thing so south or sideways or whatever, you’ll be on my ass yada, yada, yada. Come on let’s just get sleeping beauty to bed and then figure out what to do next.”  
………………………….

They get the younger Dante to bed and observe him.

Vergil notices the dark bags, pallor skin, and slim figure.

“I wasn’t in a great state of mind at this point in my life. …Was practically suicidal. Was in Hell for a couple of years which didn’t really help much either."

Vergil looks at his Dante in concern though only Dante would be able to detect that with how little his brother expresses his emotions.

“Hey, it's fine. I’m fine. I’m better than I have been in a long while. I got you here. …anyway, should probably let him rest.”

After that, Dante walks out mumbling about ordering pizza. Vergil though stays and observes this odd version of his little brother.

“Nng…Vergil?”

This Dante’s eyes are opened. Though only slightly. He was obviously out of it with how unfocused his eyes were. Probably delirious. 

His alertness does not last long and he promptly falls back unconscious. The tone of voice he had when uttering his name was unsettling. He sounded lost, defeated, and yet hopeful when he voiced his name. What was this Dante thinking when he saw him? That he was dead and had reunited with Vergil in death? That Vergil had come back from the dead? 

Such disturbing thoughts. He should not dwell on them lest he feel the dark recesses of his mind consume him, and it would not do well to be weak in front of something that could be a threat.

He feels dread of how this Dante will act once he is more coherent.

Shaking his head, Vergil leaves the bedroom to prevent more depressing thoughts from entering his mind.

He will be questioning him once he awakens though.  
………………..

Vergil makes his way down the stairs to find Dante setting the phone back on the receiver. He had most likely had been on the phone with the local pizza shop he frequents. No doubt a pizza was being made and would soon be on its way here.

“So, how is sleeping beauty? You get your fill of observing my emo younger self?”

“Dante… I’m going to go see if I can’t find some answer to what I suspect to be temporal displacement. If it is that, this could have severe consequences for our present.”

Dante looks at Vergil with thinly veiled concern and curiosity “Like what kinds of consequences are we talking about here. My discontinued existence?”

“OUR discontinued existence. The possibility of this younger Dante not being able to go back to his time would cause that and as a result of him staying events in this time would change drastically. Nero may not survive the Savior incident without your younger self being in the past where he belongs to help him. And if Nero survives the savior incident you and he would not have met and known one another. If I don't get my hands on the Yamato then my whole self dies. Worst case scenario, if I manage to get my hands on the Yamato, my human half would crumble to dust and my demon half would end up ruling the world as your past self would not have been there to stop things. This young version would not be strong enough to defeat him in this present. and Nero, if he perished in the aforementioned incidents, would not be here to give aid.”

Dante’s face pales at that. “So basically, shit hits the fan and everything becomes FUBAR”

Vergil looks at Dante with contempt. “Eloquent as ever, little brother, but yes essentially.”

Vergil heads to his study to do some research while Dante goes up to check on his younger self. 

Though before he can reach the stairs, he notices Rebellion on the floor near the front door where his younger self had laid earlier. 

Rebellion… His beloved and trusty sword. An heirloom his father gave him, one of the few possessions of his to survive the attack that had taken his family from him as a child. 

He slowly walks over and carefully picks it up with reverence. He holds it and slowly sweeps his gaze and fingers over it taking in all the details, reminiscing. 

He gives it a few short swings before he decides to pull off a few tricks with it, demolishing a nearby end table and a couple of empty beer bottles that were on it in his excitment of holding and wielding his beloved sword again. The noise catches the attention of Vergil who quickly reemerges from his study, believing there to be a threat.

“Dante what-?”

“Shit! Everything's fine! Nothing to see here!”

Vergil seeing Rebellion in his hand and the mess on the floor and what was left of the end table gave Dante a look of disdain and sends a spectral sword at Dante in annoyance. Dante ducks and it hits dead center on a dartboard behind him.

"Nice shot!"

Vergil growls in frustration.

“This is why you are buried in debt. For what possible reason could there have been to demolish a perfectly good end table?!”

Dante sheepishly holds up Rebellion. His sheepish look then turns to one of melancholy as his shoulders slump and he looks at it longingly.

“It’s the Rebellion…”

Vergil’s frustration quickly turns to guilt as he reads Dante’s body language.

“I…sigh…I apologize brother. I know that the Rebellion has always been-” “Stop! We’ve been through this already. …It’s been five years, Verge. I forgave you years ago. Now, you go do your research, and I’ll clean this up.”

Vergil arches his eyebrow over that last statement. The likely hood of Dante willingly cleaning up after himself is lower than the likely hood of a Cerberus playing fetch, but he nods his head and heads back to the study to continue where he left off.

Dante, of course, doesn't pick up the mess, but he does kick the broken table and glass to a nearby corner of the room. He then takes the Rebellion and heads upstairs to check up on his younger self. 

He’s still unconscious when he enters the room. He sets the Rebellion on a dresser and goes over to get a better look at him. 

He was heavily injured when he appeared but most of those injuries look healed. He’s not healing as fast as he normally does though. His exhaustion is most likely the cause. It would probably be a nice thing and clean him up a bit. He goes to get a wet rag from the nearby bathroom and walks back over. 

First things first, his younger self still has his guns on him. Moving him into a sitting position, he removes his Ebony and Ivory and sets them on the bedside table then turns back to remove any other weapons on him and set them aside as well. 

Once that’s done, he takes the wet washcloth and wipes away any blood on his hair and face. He also wipes down any blood that can be wiped off his clothes and takes off his gloves, setting those over with the weapons.

“There. You’re all wiped down. Aren’t you a handsome looking guy?” If Verge was in earshot, he would probably have rolled his eyes at that.

He lays younger Dante back down and heads out to let him rest without further interruption.


End file.
